Supernatural Highschool AU
by 123EasyAsABC
Summary: New!Cas, Destiel. Dean was excited. It was a new school year and he wanted to mess with the new kids. Little did he know, Castiel was interesting. Dean liked interesting. I am really bad at summaries, sorry.


Dean sped down the bumpy road, ignoring Sams complaints about speeding and something about crashing. Dean wasn't listening. It was a new school year, and although he despised school, new kids were fun to mess with. Don't get him wrong, Dean is actually quite a nice guy, but it is fun to joke around and mess with the new kids heads.

He turned sharply into the school, slowing down quickly. Over the summer break he had forgotten about how hard you need to slam the breaks in order to not crash into the school. "Alright Sammy! Let's go!" Dean grinned as he got out of his beloved Impala. A 1964 Chevrolet Impala, to be exact.

As they headed in, Sam saw some of his old friends and jogged up to meet them. "See ya Sam!" Dean called after him before the school bell went and he got lost in the crowd of sweaty teenagers. When he finally managed to separate from them he headed to class. Well, he graffitied, vandalised and stole candy first so he was about 15 minutes late. The teacher simply told him to sit down, she was well used to Dean. He daydreamed his way through the first two lessons and they passed by in a blur. He was eager to get to lunch because then he can meet the new kids.

After what seemed like an eternity he managed to get to the lunch hall. Dean grabbed a tray of... slop and glanced around the hall. He saw one, sitting on his own. He had his nose in a book. Dean walked over and plonked his tray down. "Hey, you're new here, right?" He asked as he prodded the slop with a fork, "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. Pleasure to meet you." Dean grinned, but it quickly turned to a frown when the new kid didn't reply. "Uh, hello?" He called.

The new kid snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Sorry. Hello." He greeted, reminding Dean of a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey. I'm Dean Winchester. Pleasure to meet you." He repeated, grinning again.

"No it's not."

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't know me. How do you know it will be a pleasure?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell was he talking about? "Well, usually people say something along the lines of thank you but whatever."

"What do you want?" The new kid asked, quite rudely too.

"You could start by telling me your name." He suggested. Whoa, this kid had seriously blue eyes.

"I'm Castiel Novak. Is that all?"

"I would like to get to know you, Cas-tee-el" Dean rolled the name on his tongue.

Castiel sighed. "Sorry, I'm being rude. I guess its the nerves about new school and everything."

"No need to apologise." Dean replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "Nice shirt." He complimented, gesturing vaguely to the AC/DC shirt. "You listen to their stuff a lot?"

"Oh, yeah." Cas was staring curiously at Dean, until he caught himself and stopped. "Sorry."

"You really don't need to apologise. You should probably stop as well, considering that most people here tend to manipulate people like you."

"Thanks." Cas wasn't sure if 'people like him' was a compliment.

"No problem." From what Dean could deduce, Cas was adorable and unbearably unaware of it. But hot damn, you could drown in those eyes. They were almost exactly like the sea.

Things began to quieten down between them and it was almost like everyone else was hushed to.

"So," Cas began, "Are you single?" He realised what he had said after he had said it and his hand rushed to clamp over his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, Dean..." He managed to stutter, his eyes widening.

Deans grin widened spectacularly. He was like the freaking Chesire Cat. He laughed and set his fork down. It was not the question that amused him, it was Castiels reaction. He bit his lip to quell his expression, but his grin refused to back down. "I might be. What's it to you, stranger?" He teased openly.

"You know what?" Cas asked, "Just forget it. Sorry. I should go." He got up so fast he whacked his leg off the table. He shoved the books in his bag. "It was a pleasure." He muttered. He could feel people staring at him as he turned and limped as fast as he could out of that hall. Dean was no different from the others, he thought.

"Cas!" Dean called, his grin fading. "Oh come on, Cas!" When Castiel didn't reply, he got up and quickly slung his bag over his back and rushed after Cas. "Son of a-" He was half way across when he was stopped by Jo, who began giving him a lecture on peoples feelings.

When he eventually got passed Jo, he began searching for Castiel. In the bathrooms, the halls, hell, even outside. He was about to give up when he walked into the abandoned classroom and there was Cas, reading his book again.

Dean wanted to ask what the hell that was all about and was he crying but he didn't. "Uh, hey." He said, now feeling awkward that he was here.

Cas glanced up. "Hey." He pretended to be too engrossed in his book to speak to Dean.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and began,"Listen, about back there-"

Dean was cut short by Cas sighing and getting up. "Dean, it's okay. I get it. It's me, I'm not good around people. I guess you could say that my people skills are rusty." He smiled a small smile as he walked over to Dean."What I'm trying to say is," He held out his hand, "Friends?"

Dean was slightly taken aback by that mini speech. "Uh, yeah of course. Friends." He shook Cass' hand.

Castiel smiled, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me break has been over for 5 minutes and I have to get to class." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his back. "Care to walk with me to class?"

"Sure."

As they walked, they talked about their interests and other things. They were unfortunately in different subjects. As they said goodbye, Dean couldn't take his mind off what had happened. Or, in other words, he couldn't take his mind off Cas. He wondered if he would be free tonight, he might show him around the village. He got out 5 minutes earlier than Cas and spotted him immediately as he walked out of the bland, gray building.

"Hey Dean. Not loitering, are you?" He joked

Dean smiled, "Hey, Cas, are you free tonight? 'Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema or go eat or something..." He trailed off, blushing slightly. He fell into step beside Cas. "If you're free." He repeated.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Cas exclaimed.

Dean grinned. "Really? Awesome! Where do you live? So I can collect you."

"57 BlackBerry Road, Castle Estate." He replied.

"I'll see you at... 5-ish?" Dean suggested.

"That's fine with me."

"Oh, and one more thing, your phone number?"

Cas smiled and wrote down his number on Deans hand. "See ya then."

"Bye!" Dean dragged Sam to the Impala and sped home gleefully.


End file.
